


The Lesser of Two Evils

by anamaleth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamaleth/pseuds/anamaleth
Summary: People considered Deceit and Remus to be polar opposites. As different as two people can be.And they were wrong.





	The Lesser of Two Evils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/gifts).

Deceit and Remus seemed to be polar opposites. 

Calm and collected versus uncontained chaos.  
Choosing carefully what to say versus having no filter at all.

Naturally, people thought of Deceit as "the lesser of two evils".  
And knowing that, Deceit used his assigned status to his and Remus' personal benefit.

It pays to be the nice guy sometimes.  
Especially when the payment is attaining valuable information.

Deceit was socially smart. He knew a lot about psychology, could read people extremely well. 

They were like open books to him, and mannerisms, incidental movements and micro-expressions were bold text on their metaphorical pages.

Remus adored how smart Deceit was; it fascinated him.  
Watching him was one of his favourite things to do in the world, and he was sure that he'd never get tired of it.

Even if Remus wasn't as good at interpreting people's behaviour, he still noticed a lot about them, specifically about Deceit.

The way be stuck his tongue out just a little bit when he was focusing really hard; how he always fixes his hair when he wasn't wearing his hat; his eyes seemingly lighting up when he was smiling.

Really smiling - not one of those fake smiles he put on when trying to get something he needed from other people, no.

True, honest smiles, the ones that were reserved for Remus and Remus alone. 

For when he was making inappropriate jokes, for when he was complimenting him or kissing him, or telling him how much he loved him

But of course, people didn't know that.  
They would never see past Deceit's facade, never see how much more he was than "the lesser of two evils".

However, Remus wasn't "people".  
He didn't care about what other people thought of him, didn't care about social norms - he cares about Deceit. All of him.  
Every facet, every seemingly insignificant mannerism.

People considered Remus to be crude.  
They thought of him as gross, a total nutcase.  
Demented. Scary. Too different to be worth their time.

They'd never get to see the soft smiles he gave Deceit when he woke up to him in the morning  
Never experience the crushing hugs he gave Deceit - the way his armed curled around Deceit as he pulled him close to his chest, how it made him feel like he was home.

Deceit felt special knowing that this side of Remus was reserved for him and him alone.

Sometimes it made him angry that society wouldn't see past first impressions.  
That they wouldn't accept him and his beloved as they were.

But that anger would immediately melt away as soon as he saw the giddy smile on Remus' face whenever he told him about new things he's found out about the others.

And when that smile turned into unrestrained laughter as Remus started talking about his plans to use the information to create chaos, his heart was filled with nothing but amazement and love.

People thought of them was polar opposites.  
They considered Deceit to be "the lesser of two evils". And they were wrong. So extremely wrong.

But if Deceit could use their unsuspecting stupidity to make Remus happy, he'd never let them know otherwise.

Him and Remus weren't that different. On the contrary.  
And they loved each other more than anything.  
That was the only thing that mattered to them.


End file.
